mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggpi
|release date = 2018-02-07 |release version = 2.1.5 |available = Level 8 |island(s) = Cold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price relics = 100 |selling price coin = 1,000,000 |placement xp = 500,000 }} Description The Maggpi is a Werdo available to buy on Cold Island for 100 along with Tawkerr. It was introduced on February 7th, 2018, in Version 2.1.5. Like the Parlsona, its legs are deer-like, but the feet are different, having two toes and a back claw. It has crystals and leaves growing on its arms and legs, and it wears leaves and vines on its head to resemble hair. The horns are quite similar to those of the previous two Werdos, Parlsona and Tawkerr. The Maggpi itself is however coloured purple, instead of the similar colour schemes of the previous two Werdos. Its idle animation is also nearly identical to the Tawkerr, but with some of its "hair leaves" rustling as it moves. Song Audio sample: The Maggpi sings most of the same lyrics as Tawkerr, but adds a rapping intro to the part where Tweedle and Wubbox play. It also extends the song by a whole verse, repeating the lyrics sung on Furcorn's part. Here are the lyrics: :"Look at the stars in the big black ink, :Tell me what you feel and tell me what you think, :Is it cold outside? :Is it cold out? :Nobody li-ikes me, everyone's afraid of me-e... :It's because I am... weird. :Nobody li-ikes me, everyone's afraid of me-e... :It's because I'm so... cold. :Is it cold outside? :Is it cold outside? :Is it cold outside? :Is it cold outside? :Nobody li-ikes me, everyone's afraid of me-e... :It's because I am... weird. :Nobody li-ikes me, everyone's afraid of me-e... :It's because I'm so... cold." Breeding cannot be bred, but it's egg can be bought for 100 . Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per minute and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Tawkerr|8||Floofy Nest|24||Tub Fountain|26||Cozee Cabin|19| }} Strategy Name Origin Maggpi's name is based off of the bird, magpie, and Monster Handler Maggie Park. This could be a reference to the monster's feathers and Maggie Park being in a relationship with Dave Kerr, who Tawkerr is based off, since Tawkerr and Maggpi are both together on the same island. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay MaggpiYay2019.png|Yay 2019 In December 2019, Maggpi dressed up as a candy cane with red, white & green stripes. Notes *Maggpi was originally hinted at in the Valentine's Day 2018 loading screen, showing its feet. It did not make an appearance on social media banners alike to previous teasers. *Maggpi is the first new Werdo to be released after the appearance of Tawkerr and Parlsona in March 2017. *Maggpi is the only Werdo whose Book Of Monsters sound is not just the Island's name. Parlsona says "Plants", and Tawkerr currently says "Cold", however Maggpi says "Is it cold outside?" *Since Air Island, however, Stoowarb and Parlsona don’t say air in their Book of Monsters sounds. *Maggpi's codename is VOC_04 despite being the third introduced Werdo, VOC_1 and VOC_2 being used for Tawkerr and Parlsona respectively. VOC_3 was later used for Stoowarb, the fourth introduced Werdo. **Releases of Monsters out of order with regards to their internal representation was also done with Wublins for Blipsqueak. Category:Werdos Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Cold Island Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Category:Legendary Monsters